Butterfly fly away
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: One person was always there for Sam no matter what. His big brother made him feel safe enough to spread his wings and give the normal life a shot even if he never knew he did.


_**Butterfly fly away**_

_You tucked me in turned out the light. Kept me safe and sound at night little boys depend on things like that. Brush my teeth and comb my hair. Had to drive me everywhere you were always there when I looked back. You had to do it all alone. Make a living. Make a home. Must have been as hard as it could be; when I couldn't sleep at night scared things wouldn't turn out right. You would hold my hand and sing to me. Caterpillar in a tree how you wonder who'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day. Butterfly fly away. Butterfly fly away._

Dean sat on the end of his little brother's bed trying to think of what to say to comfort Sam. He knew his brother needed to know about what was really out there in the dark but he had hoped that their dad, Uncle Bobby, Pastor Jim or even himself had been there to make sure that Sam understood instead of reading it from their father's journal. Dean felt Sam's body shake from the force of his sobs and gently rubbed his back. Before he gently lifted the young boy's head into his lap and rubbing comforting circles on brother's scalp, "It's ok Sammy. I've got you. As long as I'm around nothing bad is gunna happen to you."

Sam lifted his tear stained face to meet his brother's green eyes, "Promise?"

Dean nodded, "Have I ever let anything bad happen to you Sammy?"

Sam sniffled quietly, "No."

Dean smiled and wiped away the tears from his eight year old brother's cheeks, "Then I'm sure as hell not going to start now. Tomorrow is Christmas Sammy. Try to get some sleep."

Sam asked softly, "Dean?"

The older Winchester smiled fondly at his brother, "Yeah Sammy?"

Sam blinked his eyes sleepily, "Is dad going to be home tomorrow?"

Dean kissed his brother's head, "Dad promised he'd be home, he'll be here. Goodnight Sammy."

Early in the morning Dean shook his little brother's shoulder, "Sam? Sam wake up. Dad was here. He brought presents. He tried to wake you up but you slept like a long."

Sam opened the gifts and to his dismay he saw a sapphire Barbie doll and a baton. Dean had to hold back a laugh but the smile faded from his face when Sam mumbled, "Dad was never really here. You stole these."

Dean sighed and set his hand on his little brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry Sammy."

The younger Winchester sighed and pulled out a small package from under the tree, "Here"

Dean shook his head, "Sam you said that was for dad."

Sam stuck the package into his big brother's hand, "Dad lied to me. I want you to have it."

Dean nodded and opened the package. He saw the amulet and put it around his neck, "Thank you Sam. I love it."

Several weeks later Dean heard the sound of his brother crying. He went over to Sam's bed, "Hey what happened buddy?"

Sam sniffled and snapped, "I hate you! Leave me alone!"

Dean sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed pressing his back against his little brother's, "Did something happen at school?"

Sam's choked out, "You promised you wouldn't tell dad about soccer practice! He won't let me play now Dean! He says it's more important I learn bow hunting! I hate hunting! I hate having to move around all the time! I hate being known as a freak! I hate dad!"

Dean pulled his little brother's chin up so Sam had to meet his eyes, "Sam I only told dad about your practice because I thought he'd be more willing to stay in one place so you could play. I'm sorry Sammy. Bow hunting is a useful skill dad is only trying to protect you. I know it doesn't seem fair right now but when you're older you'll understand."

Sam gave his brother a hug, "I'm sorry Dean. I don't hate you."

Dean smiled, "I know. How about I talk dad into staying here a couple more weeks? You have to try and learn bow hunting and maybe just maybe I can convince him to let you stay on the team and finish out your season."

_Butterfly fly away got your wings now you can't stay. Take those dreams and make them all come true. Butterfly fly away. We've been waiting for this day. All along you've known just what to do. Butterfly fly away. Butterfly fly away. Butterfly fly away._

Several years later Sam was in his room packing his things to leave for Stanford. Tears pricked his eyes but he was too angry to cry. Dean knocked on the door, "Sam?"

The younger Winchester sighed and unlocked the bedroom door, "What Dean! You didn't have anything to say when dad told me not to come back!"

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Sam dad is just trying to keep you safe. He knows what is out there and that we are safer against it when we are together as a family. How can you just turn your back on that?"

Sam sighed, "I don't want to turn my back on this family. If you and dad would just I don't know listen you would understand that. I want out of this life. I want a normal everyday boring Jo college lifestyle. I got a full ride for prelaw. Do you know how most parents act when that happens? They are proud. They don't kick them out of the family! I'm not giving this up no matter what you say."

Dean gave his brother a one armed hug, "At least let me give you a ride to the airport. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. You have to go and get your dreams Sam. I know that and I support that. I hope dad can one day to. You need anything just keep it touch. Got it bitch?"

Sam smiled as he picked up his duffle before answering, "Thanks Jerk."


End file.
